Character Design - The Jade Emperor (Damian Kennett 1701498)
'Background' It is unknown where The Jade Emperor comes from before the Re-Enchantment although he is a renowned Gifted who is famous for his incredible abilities and being able to control them without having to use any Disenchanters so soon after the Re-Enchantment. The first and most notable event that the Jade Emperor is known for was the Battle for the Green Garden '''in which he lead a small troop of fellow Gifted humans against a horde of once thought mythological chinese creatures in a successful attempt to take back control of part of Hong Kong that is now known as the '''Green Garden. This lead to the creation of the Jade Kingdom 'in which The Jade Emperor maintains control as their powerful Emperor. 'Personality The Jade Emperor maintains a formal yet humble demeanour with the way he treats his allies and subjects as it has been speculated before the Re-enchantment he was a simple working class man who happened upon his power. He is straight to the point about everything he has to say and has no fondness for sugar coating, seeing it as a greater kindness to be honest with people rather than to spare their feelings. Although he completely refuses to tell anyone his true birth name and insists to only be addressed as The Jade Emperor as a way of separating the past with the present. During combat situations The Jade Emperor completely changes as he acts completely on his emotions and frustration, willingly manipulating his powerful emotions into using his unique abilities to destroy his opposition while protecting his allies. 'Abilities' The Jade Emperor is thought to be the bridge between the three realms; The realm of heaven, The realm of hell and The realm of the living and as such his abilities match this description. The Jade Emperor has managed to master all three of the realms being the only one ever to do so and he is also the only known teacher of the Jade Convert class 'The realm of Heaven' (see the Jade Convert page for a list of abilities) The realm of heaven is based around the Emperors abilities to heal injuries and revive recently deceased allied units. This realm has pure magical abilities that can only be if the user has the purest of intent when attempting to use them. The Jade Emperors most notable use of this realm was when he used it to immediately revive the victims of the Massacre of the southern boarder 'Which was when he first realised his ability to bring back pure souls of his allies, restoring them back to the realm of the living. 'The realm of Hell The realm of Hell is based around the Emperors ability to manifest demonic creatures that obey his every command and to cause grievous harm to his enemies. This realm has dark and tainted magical abilities that are difficult to control and will often take control of those who wield the power carelessly. These abilities can only be used when the user has the darkest intentions The Jade Emperors most notable use of this realm was when he summoned a gigantic demonic creature with long, piercing horns through a pitch black portal from the ground surrounded by flames. He used this creature to battle against a swarm of dragons who attacked The Green Garden ' 'The realm of the Living The realm of the living is based around the Emperors ability to manifest and control the elements of the living world to use both defensively and offensively. This realm has a balance between protective and destructive abilities and is the easiest realm to use and master. The realm of the Living allows The Jade Emperor to manipulate the earth beneath him, the wind around him, the water that sustains life and the fire that ends life. The Jade Emperors most notable use of this realm was his festive display of artful expression through artfully showing his kingdom the elements that bring the world together and how they interact with each other, This was a high point for the Jade Kingdom as the festival created a sense of unity and power and ultimately safety among the residents of The Green Garden. (Inspired by The Jade Emperor) (Inspired by The Jade Emperor)